


Study Date

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [5]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Homework, Making Out, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Uruha goes to Dani's house to study and decided to skip studying.
Relationships: Uruha (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508396





	Study Date

Dani quickly walks in her house after getting out of school. "Dani, is that you?" Her mother Sakura asked while she was in the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm home." Dani said while she takes her shoes off. "What's the rush?" Sakura's boyfriend Haru asked while he was in the living room watching TV. "Uruha is coming here for a study date. It's his first time coming over here." Dani said while she blushes. "Your boyfriend Uruha is coming over?" Dani's younger sister Chiya asked while she comes downstairs. "Yeah. He's coming soon after helping his mom out with a few errands." Dani said while she walks upstairs to her bedroom. "Mom. If he's here, tell him that I'm still getting ready." Dani said while she walks upstairs to her bedroom. "Hai." Sakura said. Sakura then heard a knock on the door. "Coming." Sakura said while she walks over to the door. Chiya stands behind her mother. Sakura opens the door revealing Uruha. Sakura and Chiya's eyes widen in surprise and their cheeks blushed. Uruha was wearing a button-down jean shirt revealing his collarbone with his black cross necklace on there along with rolled-up sleeve to his elbows, blue acid skinny jeans with a brown leather belt and black captain shoes. He had his silver bracelets and rings on him. He had on black Ray Band glasses and had his black book bag. "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Takashima Kouyou but known as Uruha. I'm Dani's boyfriend. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Uruha said softly while he slightly bows. "Ah, what a very handsome man, you are." Sakura smiled softly. Uruha blushes, "Arigato Hayashi-san." Uruha smiled. "Oh please, call me Sakura." Sakura smiled. "Come in." Sakura lets Uruha in. Uruha takes his shoes off. "Arigato. You have a beautiful home." Uruha commented on the house. "Oh thank you. That's really kind of you." Sakura smiled. "That's my boyfriend Haru watching television." Sakura said. "Hi!" Haru said while he waves at Uruha and then goes back watching TV. "Sorry, he loves television." Sakura apologized. "It's fine." Uruha said. "Dani is getting herself ready. She'll be out in a minute." Sakura said. "It's fine." Uruha said. "This is my daughter Chiya." Sakura introduces her daughter to Uruha. "Hajmemashite. Dani told me all about you." Uruha smiled. Chiya just stood there frozen with her cheeks all red. "Honey?" Sakura waves her hand in front of her daughter's face. "You are so...whoa..." Chiya finally said which made Uruha blush. "Alright sis, don't just stand there and drool over my boyfriend." Dani walks downstairs wearing a thin strap white tank-top with an angry skull on there with wings and chains in the background with text on there saying 'HELL'S ANGEL' and ripped black jeans. "Hey babe." Uruha smiled while he looks at his girlfriend. "Hey handsome." Dani gives her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. "We're going to study in my room." Dani said while she takes her boyfriend upstairs to her bedroom. "He's welcome to stay at dinner." Sakura said. "Arigato." Uruha said before he walks inside his girlfriend's bedroom.

Meanwhile in Dani's bedroom with the couple studying their homework, "Okay, what's the equation for x in x+3=5?" Uruha asked. "Okay, if you did 3 – 5." Dani said. "You getting there." Uruha smiled. "That would be 2?" Dani asked. "Correct." Uruha smiled. "That was easy." Dani said. "Who said Math was hard?" Uruha teased. "Cut it out." Dani blushed while she playfully hits her boyfriend's arm. Uruha chuckles. "Alright, now on to History." Uruha said. "Hope it's about the Middle Ages." Dani said. "It's not." Uruha said while he takes his glasses off. "It's about French kissing." Uruha smirked while he pins his girlfriend down on the bed. "Ooh." Dani smiled while she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "French kissing was invented in the early 20th century in English that is more for entertainment and passionate sex practices." Uruha said seductively while he begins to kiss his girlfriend. "Ah..." Dani moaned while her boyfriend's tongue licks her tongue. "Babe...that tickles..." Dani chuckles as her boyfriend plants kisses on her neck. "I know." Uruha said seductively while he kisses his girlfriend's stomach. "Stop it! That tickles!" Dani laughs. Uruha chuckles and lifts his head up while he looks at his girlfriend. "Dani!! Uruha!! Dinner is ready!!!" Sakura called out from downstairs. "Hai!" Dani said while she gets out of bed with Uruha. They hold each other's hands while they head to the dining room.

Meanwhile at the dining room while Uruha was enjoying dinner with his girlfriend and her family, "Your food is delicious." Uruha said politely while he eats his Gyoza. "Oh thank you. When Dani was little, she should always take seconds and then a third until the poor thing got sick from eating too much of them." Sakura smiled. "Mom!" Dani blushed in embarrassment. Uruha chuckles while he drinks his water. "Kawaii." Uruha smiled. "I'm sorry dear, but it was so cute." Sakura said to Dani. Dani grunts annoyed as she takes a bite of her Gyoza.

After dinner, Uruha had to go home. Dani walks him out of her house. "You have such a wonderful family." Uruha said. "Thanks. I know my mom can be sweet and talk about my most embarrassing moments when I was little." Dani blushed. Uruha chuckles. "I know, she's kind of like my mom." Uruha said. Dani chuckles. "I think our moms might be best friends." Dani chuckles. "Yep." Uruha said while chuckling. "Do you want to come to my place tomorrow?" Uruha asked. "Yeah sure." Dani smiled. "My parents want to meet you, and so do my sisters." Uruha said. Dani smiles. "Last question." Uruha said. Dani looks at her boyfriend. "Would you like to move in with me after high school?" Uruha asked. Dani blushes at his response. "Are you serious?" Dani asked. "I am because I love you a lot." Uruha smiled. "Yes." Dani smiled. Uruha kisses his girlfriend on the lips. Dani accepts the kiss back in a very passionate way. "I love you a lot too." Dani smiled.


End file.
